


Poems of my mind

by ria213



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria213/pseuds/ria213
Summary: If you're looking for poems of dark themes or fantasy then this is the place. All poems are written by me and range from many different themes. If you choose to read I hope you enjoy them as much as I did writing them.





	1. The River Rocks

I sit upon a rock

as I watch the river flow 

slashing across the rocks 

with no where to go 

in some places it's rough 

in some parts its calm 

but it finds it's way through 

going on and on 

from winter, to spring... the river never slows 

so just keep going 

forget the rest 

so just keep going on 

just promise me to come back 


	2. sing to me

Sparkling waters sing to me 

oh how the hypnotize me 

lost in a fever of they're enchanting demeanor 

oh! how those waters sing to me 

 

whispering to me

oh how they whisper to me

begging and screaming 

falling and kneeling!

oh! how they whisper to me

 

scream for me 

oh! won't you scream for me?

lost and alone

with no one to hold 

yes, you will scream for me

 

die for me

wont you please die for me?

lost all your hope 

at the end of your rope 

yes...

you will die for me


	3. temparory friends

Look into my eyes 

see what I am 

I cannot recognize 

who I am again

 

lost and confused 

I have no need of you

so why do I need

to hear and see you bleed?

 

why do you cry?

scream run and hide?

do you not recognize who I am inside?

 

I am you!

your secrets and your lies 

the part that you deny

so buried deep inside

 

but now I am free!

to see and hear you bleed

you are not alone!

for I am by your side!

 

why are you still?

so very very still

cold to the touch

was the fun to much? 


	4. My Stars

the walking ways of those who seek

to find my soul in which I keep

the paths they find

the paths they want 

they never seem to get the one

 

_"The flowers bloom, the moon it weeps, you must come back, you must find me..."_

 

 

our paths have split

for centuries to long 

the silence of mind 

for far to long 

 

_"My stars they lead all back to me, so please come back, you belong with me..."_


	5. Silence

The silence 

it's never ending silence 

I wonder what it is about the darkness

that frightens those who walk through the night 

 

Is it the silence?

Is it without sight?

is it the ever lasting black night?

 

what is it about the darkness that gives us such fright? 

 

why is the light comforting?

is it its beautiful light?

colors of life 

or the twinkling suns sight?

whatever it is,

I hope it's right


	6. freezing warmth

I feel my warmth freezing away

the warmth in my heart, drifting away

my moods! oh how they change!

day to day with only hate

 

They come so fast, I'm dizzy with rage 

rage so foreign, it has to be frozen

to be so cold with hate and reason

 

To feel no warmth

even in summer seasons 

 

the loneliness of decay, slowly eating me away

to know and be okay

to be lost of a family

that wasn't taken away

 

the life of one, is the life of another

no matter what they say, it doesn't matter

I will get you back

for you gave me reason too. 


	7. Look At Me

Look at me 

the hate in my eyes 

look at what you did to me

for the stories in my eyes 

 

They say the eyes are the windows to our soul

so look into my eyes and see that I have no soul

all that you have done

has built up inside me

 

all the hurt

all the pain 

all the hate

 

all of which you gave me, 

only now you cant hurt me

for I feel no pain

if only mentally

 

Im done with your lies 

im done with your hate

I hope you go mad

with all you have created 

**Author's Note:**

> All works are written by me, some are from dreams others from high emotional stress or moments of peace


End file.
